Suspended ceilings of various types are known in the art. This includes grid-type suspended ceilings. Suspended ceilings, sometimes also known as a drop or dropped ceiling, typically serve as a secondary ceiling formed to conceal piping, wiring, ductwork, and other exposed construction elements in an area called the plenum. Such ceilings typically consist of a grid-work of spaced grid runners that often have the shape of an upside-down “T” that are suspended on wires from the overhead structure. These channels snap together in a regularly spaced pattern to form corresponding ceiling panel regions.
These ceiling panel regions each typically serve to receive a single ceiling panel (also sometimes known as ceiling tiles) which often simply drop into the grid. Such ceiling panels are supported by the T-shaped grid runners. These ceiling panels themselves usually stay in place and consistently maintain a substantially planar form factor, once installed, given their own inherent rigidity. Present offerings in this regard are suitable for a wide range of application settings. There are some application settings, however, where such is not always the case.
For example, there are instances when additional components employed in such a ceiling, such as acoustic batting, negate a need for an exposed ceiling panel that offers much beyond an aesthetically pleasing visage. In such a case, existing approaches that emphasize the use of rigid ceiling panels can lead to undesirable expense due to the inherent cost of such panels.